Tralala
by BezerkAsF
Summary: Well inspired. Didn t want to think of a smart title. On the spot stuff is the best. Starts with only Harry Potter characters, will probably finish with some Twilighters. T for Twilight... uhh language I mean.


It was like a stab in the heart... well maybe not. I wasn't very sure what it was, exacly.

A stab in the head perhaps? Because my heart was fine. Is fine.

I didn't expect things, I just figured if ever it didn't work... It wouldn't be because one of us was scared to think about the futur.

I was confused, at first thinking he just wasn't interested or didn't like me. He was saying things that contradicted his words. Then I just went to sleep, afraid of what would come next if I asked too many questions.

The next morning, I waited all day for the right moment. Around 2 sounded right enough for me. We finished it over a phone. Not even talking. It was simple text messages.

Something like

Your taking it the wrong way, I don't want to not date you.. Its just, I don't want to get attached.

_You find me boring?_

I mean, I'm moving away this summer for university. I don't see the point if I'm going so far away.. I don't want to experience leaving someone there again.

_Did you like me so much you expected we'd last for so long? I can't believe it..._

I understand, I don't nothing serious either... I just though if ever we'd even last till then, you'd just go and we wouldn't be us anymore.

_I give up._

It won't be that easy.

Ok, well its fine.

I just didn't want you to fall in love with me.

More like you were the one scared of falling for me, haha

Your a smart one, lol :)

* * *

"Look around, Malfoy! It's a jewish world and your Hitler!"

"You're such an odd one," Malfoy said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, "Am I suppose to know who Hitler is?"

"As much as you'd like to say you know nothing about muggles, I know you know. They are quite interesting." I said, taking back my attention to my studies.

Well half of it, I can never fully concentrate on my studies with all these people thinking. I hear every single one of them. I can't help but listen. The only thing I have a hard time hearing are my own thoughts.

_I need new boots, all this snow is ruining my new shoes... They were pretty expensive, too..._

_with youuu, on my minnnnndddd, and my heart, held in your haaaannnnds.. Screeeaming, breaaaaaak meeeeee!_

_How can that little ferrets teeth be so fucking white?! I even tried those muggles strips..._

_What is that girl smiling at now?_

I snap my head up, narrowing my eyes at Draco.

"How so?" How so? How so what? OH right.. muggles...

"Have you ever heard of cars? And Motorcross? Its the funnest thing I have ever rode... You should race, its so exciting!" I remembered the old days, before I knew I was a witch.

I had so much fun at those races in Canada, everyone there knew everyone and everyone rode a BMX, a skateboard or a motorcross. No teenager hadn't tricks under their sleeve on a bike.

The bell rang, Snape told us to write something about a hundred pages about some weird thing again. I'll just copy off Blaise. Should do the trick.

It was my fourth year at Hogwartz, everyone started to mature and love was a favorite conversation starter. I'm a slytherine, part of the silver slytherin trio, as I like to call us. Me, Zabini and Malfoy. You just wouldn't know, because we aren't 24/7 together as Potter and his gang. I'd be more or less like Ronald. Not fat and redheaded, just not the one who lived nor the brain. I almost didn't have a purpose. Almost.

Of course, I'm a pureblood, the old man's in love with the Dark Lord. Even killed my mother for him. Don't blame him, she was way too ... Too ... The smell was just so intoxicating, impossible to stop...  
Anywho, the wizarding world knew who I was. If you'd mistaken me for another... You had one too many butterbeer. People know who we are for their own safety.

Veelas? No.  
Werewolves? Love them, but def not.  
Freak? That term has certainly been abused.  
Vampire? Bingo.

We aren't a known type of vampire though... I mean sure, suck blood, extremely pale, can't look in a mirror, sun sucks, don't sleep at night... All that's from a true vampire, pure. We're not from Edouard Le Grand. He was... well the legends say he was a hero to us all but I mean 1+1 does equal 2.

A vampire is a race with mixed DNA. Of a bat and a human, such an odd duo. These two are very different from each other, they think so differently. Of course they say it was a magical metamorphose. Trust me it's most definatly not.  
We were the normal happy family, until Voldemort asked a task to my dad that was... Horribly wonderful. He said to him to take a walk with a dear friend of his. He didn't come back for three years. When he came back, he was so beautiful. Lunging forward, eyes everything went fast. A scream, a snap, then pain started flowing through my veins starting from my throat like if someone was trying rip out all of my veins by on little whole. Trying to fit their fat hands to get to my heart through the smallest of holes. I never knew I could sound so terrified. My father told us Adam's are never afraid, I'm sure he wouldn't believe this after hearing my screams. I couldn't stop, they were ripping my skin apart, poking my eyes until all the goo would flow out, pulling every teeth I had until it would come out.  
The nothing. It went black. I've never been a fan of the dark, but it was so beautiful then. I couldn't believe how peaceful it was to give up. Give up? Adams do not give up... Although it's so easy. Painless. Perfect. It musn't be so bad to give up... Just once, won't hurt anyone.

"Don't you dare, young lady, take whats being so easily given out." I heard his beautiful voice, if I hadn't opened my eyes I wouldn't've believed that was my father.

"... Miss Adams, I will ask you once again to get. out. of. my. classroom." Snapes voice snaped me out of my dream-like state.I quickly got up, and left. "And do us a favor, clean your face." I heard his voice, from a distance... well maybe it wasn't his voice because what human could've heard that? Wiping away my tears, blurring my vision I felt like if something wasn't right.


End file.
